


Reunion

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic, swtor - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Compliant, Committed Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Falling In Love, Friendship/Love, Gay Male Character, KotFE spoilers, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Spoilers, True Love, spoilers swtor, star wars the old republic - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 17:39:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6249268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Note: This work contains spoilers for the Star Wars the Old Republic MMO; specifically, Knights of the Fallen Empire. I don't normally do spoilers, but the romance is so tied into the game plot that it was difficult to avoid. That said...<br/>Eried, the Empire's Wrath, is reunited with former SIS agent Theron Shan on the planet of Odessen. Against the backdrop of galactic war, the past can be put aside, solace found in good friends, in comrades, and in the arms of a lover. Even in the worst of times, love will always find a way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunion

**_Odessen; Alliance Base_ **

Eried knew he was a mess. Just not how much of one--at least, not till he'd arrived on Odessen and gotten news he thought he'd wanted with a passion that frightened him. Eried only realized how badly he was shaking when tried to fasten his sash.

"It’s a party in the underground cantina of an ad-hoc base. Who cares what I wear?"  He laughed, a tight nervous little sound. His habit of talking to himself when agitated was further proof of his slipping grip on sanity. Eried closed his eyesand let his ornate belt thud to the floor. Everything that had happened--Valkorion’s presence a splinter of ice and malice in his mind, Arcann almost gutting him like a swamp lurker, and somehow finding himself the leader of a cross-faction force in a last desperate bid to save their galaxy--It was too much. Eried watched lightning streak over the backs of his eyelids, felt The Force in his blood like a benediction against his pain, his exhaustion and confusion.

_BEEEEEEEEEEEEP--_

The alarm Eried had set on his bunkside chrono jarred him back to the moment. His people would be waiting for him--Koth and Lana, Senya, Tora and Len and--

 _Him_.

Another game changer but one that quickened Eried’s heartbeat in ways that had nothing to do with fear. Eried brushed wheat-blond hair out of his face, shrugged into an open-necked shirt and clipped his saber to the belt loop of the civvie pants he’d bought from a merchant on base.

"Because I am relaxing," he reminded himself. Relaxing on orders from his own crew, who must be really worried if they are giving _him_ orders to take leave.

For at least this one evening, Eried would pretend to not be an embattled Sith lord hiding his affinity for the light behind his loyalty to an Empire he was desperate to protect from the Valkorion’s terrible power.

"Penchant for the dramatic, much?"

No, he was really just a man who needed a break, a drink and a good night of sleep. Eried left his bunk and walked until he emerged from dim, rough-hewn tunnels into a riot of holo-signs and raucous music.

“Eried!” Lana Beniko waved him over to the bar, sparing him a small grin. How her severity melted away in these rare moments never ceased to surprise Eried. She’d become so much more than an associate--almost like a sister.

Koth beamed at Eried, raising his glass of something engine-oil brown.

Eried directed an exaggerated salute the pilot's way. And then--

“Theron.” Eried suddenly couldn’t smile. He couldn’t even think.

“Eried. We didn't really start without you. Promise,” Theron Shan said from where leaned against the bar. He wore the same synthleather jacket as always, the same nonchalance he’d donned like armor every time Eried had been with him around others. Theron’s jaw was dark with stubble and Eried noticed that the crow’s feet around his eyes were deeper than that last time they’d met. Theron nodded a carefully casual ‘hello’ in Eried’s direction.

Lana placed her hand on Eried’s arm. “I am surprised you came. Pleased, of course,” she added with another smile, yellow eyes bright. Behind her, Koth heckled Senya who smirked and strode away like she owned the place, Tora burst into one of her patented gales of braying laughter, and Len chuckled next to her in his rumbling baritone. So much warmth, so much relief at being able to at least pretend to be normal.

It all faded away to static when Eried looked up to find Theron’s gaze fixed on him.

_There it is...that feeling of the floor disappearing beneath my boots. That feeling of falling, of gravity ceasing to exist._

“Theron, I--” Eried stopped short. He was a damn lord of the Sith, The Empire’s Wrath, the unbreakable Outlander. Surely he could do this.

“Theron, we need to talk.”

 

*****

 

Theron couldn’t keep himself from staring.

Eried stood right there in front of him in the (so damn sexy) flesh. Tall and proud as ever, his dusting of freckles darkening against the heat staining his cheekbones, his green eyes almost black with pupil.

 _A Sith--a_ Lord _among Sith. And blushing and stammering because of stupid idiot me. I don’t deserve him._

Theron dragged himself away from gloomy thoughts of how he’d failed them all, both Republic and Empire, of how he’d been nothing more than a petulant child when Eried had needed him most.

“Talk. Sure,” Theron said, finally finding his voice. “But let’s get you somewhere a bit more private. You know, so we can take our time without half of the base trying to ask about supply runs and tactics, and be together for real for the first time in five damn years and, yeah. I’ll stop babbling now.” He led Eried towards a back room he’d given the barkeeper a pile of creds to reserve for the group’s earlier planning meeting. Credits still spoke louder than words. At least one thing hadn’t changed.

Theron slipped an arm behind the other man, pressing a hand to the small of Eried’s back. Theron always marveled at the Eried’s power. It wasn’t just the other man’s affinity for The Force--he was a peerless warrior and had the predatory grace to match. Except tonight, he seemed different. Almost hesitant.

_Of course he's different. How could he not be after all that's happened? Five years of wasting to near-death in nightmares and carbonite. . ._

And that had been the easy part.

They stepped into the meeting room. Theron drew his hand away to seal the door, noticing how he chilled without the warmth of Eried’s skin underneath his fingers. Just the presence of the other man never failed to heat Theron’s blood, igniting a full-body blush. It had been that way from the moment they’d met--sparks and then wildfire threatening to burn out of control.

“Eried, it’s good to see you,” Theron said, feeling suddenly self-conscious.

Eried’s green eyes brightened and he flashed Theron one of his lazy smiles, for a moment looking almost like his old self. “It is _damn_ good. This took far longer than I ever wanted. ” The other man's smile faded too fast for Theron's liking.

They spoke for a while--recruitment efforts, how Theron’s team of operatives was shaping up, what they could possibly do to make any difference in the fates of Zakuul and their own besieged galaxy.

Theron sighed. “It's been difficult. Nothing like what you've been through but when I heard you were here, I thought I was gonna die.”

Eried looked stricken. Theron shook his head, furious at himself.

“No, Eried," he said earnestly. "Die of relief. Of happiness. I missed you and I missed our…thing that we had. Did I ever mention how terrible I am at this relationship stuff?”

Eried shrugged. “Once or twice.”

Theron edged closer than before. “Eried, what you’ve done is nothing short of a miracle. The way you inspire loyalty, the people who have rallied to you...it’s given me hope that we have a fightng chance.”

Eried shook his head. His eyes were shadowed, wide shoulders more bowed than before. “Hope is...well, it's tricky. Let's just say I’ll need all I can get.”

Theron studied the man before him, feeling guilty for the desire he couldn't seem to subdue. Eried was commanding (and delicious) in the simple white shirt that clung to the muscles of his chest, those tight smuggler’s pants hugging strong thighs, a perfect ass.

_He’s devastating, even civvie._

Theron gulped and tilted his face to look the warrior in the eye. “I’ve not believed in destiny for a long time but Eried, I can’t help but feel like this is one of those destiny things.”

“If you mean us being together here and now, I agree, ” Eried replied so quietly Theron almost didn't hear him.

“Eried, I want, I need you to know that I’ll do everything I can to make sure things go smoothly around here.”

A strange expression flickered over Eried’s features. The warrior chewed his lower lip, an oddly vulnerable gesture. “Does that mean you’ll help anyone who needs it?”

Theron nearly groaned aloud at the velveted cadence of Eried’s voice--so low, a purr of pleasure hidden in those few words.

_I almost forgot how he could do that. Knock me on my ass with one look, with just his voice._

“Not everyone, no.” Theron’s own voice was husky with desire. It happened so fast Theron didn’t know who’d been the first to move. They stood crushed in a violent embrace, hands grasping, lips wandering. Theron started to speak but his breath was stolen by the press of the other man’s lips to his, Eried’s fingers digging into the muscle of Theron’s ass, tongue sliding over his.

The scent of him. . .That musk-and-spice heat Theron had noticed the first day he’d met Eried. When he’d stood in Lana's office on Manaan and pledged allegiance to the enemy, to the warrior who haunted his dreams with kiss and thrust and things he never thought he could feel.

_Not for a leader of the Empire._

“Theron,” Eried moaned at his ear.

“Eried, I've needed you. Missed you,” Theron said and licked the other man's earlobe, trailing chills down the tendons of Eried's neck.

Eried breathed faster. Color bloomed on his cheeks and his lips were full from their frantic kiss. “I don’t want to be alone, Theron. Not tonight. Not when I know you’re here now.”

“We never got to share a bed, did we?” Theron reached up to caress Eried’s strong, clean-shaven jaw. “I plan to change that.”

Eried looked at him, pleading. “Get me out of my head. Help me not have to decide anything for at least one night.”

“My ship,” Theron said firmly. “I’ll do all the deciding.”

“Good. Take me, now. ” Eried's words were a command that sent a shock of need through Theron’s blood.

“Yes, my Lord.” Theron used the honorary for the first time since he’d known Eried. It was decadent and so, so sinful. Theron slid his arm around Eried’s waist, his heart hammering, and nearly dragged the other man out of the room.

 

*****

 

Eried felt like he was sleepwalking or drunk.

Theron’s purposeful haste thrilled him, the promise of what it meant sending heat through the already strained hardness between his legs. Theron didn’t speak to him, just strode through the dim tunnels with one hand on Eried’s back to urge him along. The hangar housing Theron’s transport was silent save for their footsteps. Theron guided him un-gently up a metal ramp, through doors that opened with a sigh.

_And just like that, it’s happening._

_I_ _’m in his power._

Eried didn’t even pay attention to the new surroundings. There was only Theron walking in front of him, that swagger to his step, his body leaner and more honed than ever. Theron motioned Eried into a low-ceilinged berth. The sheets on the bed were rumpled but everything else was orderly, even sparse.

Not knowing what to do with himself, Eried sat on the bed. He could smell Theron’s scent around him--brisk and clean. Wintry.

_Probably all over these sheets._

Eried heard the cabin door shut, felt the mattress dip as Theron sat down next to him.

“Eried...” Theron started hesitantly.

Eried slanted a glance at the other man. Theron was watching him, expression strange.

“What is it?” Eried asked, trying not to sound as tense as he felt.

“Did you ever get to read the message I’d sent to you when you were under?” Theron sat very still next to Eried.

Eried touched the other man through The Force, reeling back mentally from the barrage of Theron’s emotions. They were turbulent. Confused, regretful and guilt-ridden against an incongruous shockwave of desire.

“I did.” Eried said. “I memorized it.”

“Wow. I...well, we never said, not openly, what this thing between us is. Er, was. You know what I mean. And I didn’t give you reason to. I was the one who said it had to end when I left to rejoin the SIS. I was the one who screwed it all up back on Ziost. I can’t be okay with that, ever. I can’t--” he broke off, turned away.

“So you made mistakes,” Eried said, staring down at his own hands pressed onto his lap. He still wore his saber. “We all did.”

“How can I deserve you after all that, Eried?”

Eried frowned. “You’re doing what you can to make a difference. Channel your passion into action.”

Theron shook his head. “Dammit. I'm sorry. You said you didn’t want to make any decisions tonight. You want me to channel passion into action? Done, and done.”

Theron lunged forward and Eried let himself be tackled to the bed, taking the full weight of the other man on top of him. Eried’s saber hilt jabbed into his leg and one boot caught in the bedclothes. He wriggled until he managed to free his weapon, Force-pushing it to a side table. He tried to reach for his stuck boot but Theron held Eried’s arms down, crushing his lips in a fierce kiss.

Eried felt the moan rumbling in his own chest. He relished the pain of Theron’s too-tight grip on his wrists, the hardness between the other man’s legs grinding against him in a fevered rhythm. Theron broke the kiss and bit Eried’s lower lip so that he tasted a faint tang of blood on his tongue. The other man kissed and nipped a trail down Eried’s neck, over the skin of his collarbone exposed by the wide neckline of his shirt.

“Get of out those clothes, Sith,” Theron ordered. There was no teasing or feigned nonchalance in his tone. Just purpose.

Eried shuddered in pleasure, working at his boot fastenings, kicking the heavy shoes to the floor. Theron’s fingers were busy at his waist, undoing Eried’s pants. Eried tugged his shirt over his head while Theron worked him free of his under-armor.

“Damn,” Theron whistled through his teeth appreciatively. Eried stood now, naked, hard and crazy with need.

“You’re still dressed,” Eried murmured, his voice deep in his chest.

“Yeah. Kinda busy taking in the view.” Theron dragged on finger down the valley between Eried’s pecs .

“I don’t _want_ you dressed,” Eried persisted, voice deeper still.

“I thought _I_ was the one making decisions,” Theron teased but shimmied out of his jacket, then his shirt. Eried watched hungrily as more bare skin showed--a strip of firm, pale brown stomach, then chest, then strong, lean arms.

Theron paused to fix Eried with a wolfish smile. Next, he toyed with the fastenings of his own trousers.

Eried reached out to speed the process but Theron slapped his hand away. “Don’t you Sith know anything about patience?”

“I’ve been patient,” Eried complained, a hint of a growl in his voice.

“Fair enough.” Theron lifted his hands in a gesture of mock surrender. He stood waiting, trousers half undone, challenging Eried to make a move.

Eried handled the closures roughly. He didn’t even have to worry about undergarments.

_No wonder those pants looked painted on._

Theron stepped out of the garment, already bootless. Eried used the Force to shove their discarded clothing into a heap against the cabin wall.

“On your back,” Theron said, pointing to the bed. “I’ve wanted to do this since Manaan. I dreamed about it. Hot and bothered dreams.”

Eried flashed a look at Theron then complied, collapsing backwards, raised up on his elbows so he could watch.

Theron licked his lips, staring at Eried with obvious satisfaction.

Theron was beautiful in his deadly, predator's way. The former SIS agent, the man who had commandeered Eried's fantasies for over five years, stood tall, one hand idly stroking himself. He looked older than when Eried had seen him last. The furrows on his brow were deeper, his face a little more gaunt.

_He’s sexier than I ever dreamed._

All those times they had kissed, battle scarred, their lips tasting of blood...the few times they’d crashed together in the back room of the safe house, the Rishi salt air still warm on their bodies while they made out like youths, stifling back sounds of pleasure during frantic hand jobs while Lana and the others went about their business just meters away. Then, always, more work.

More times they were forced to say goodbye when all they’d both wanted was more time.

_Now..._

Theron climbed onto the bed. He slid up Eried's body, kissing the sensitive skin of Eried's inner thigh then the muscles of abs and ribs, his hands exploring along with lips and tongue.

He coaxed Eried’s legs farther apart, leaving the warrior open, prone, and so turned on he could barely think.

“Th-Theron.” Eried whispered the other man’s name roughly, his voice shaking.

“ _Mmmm_ ,” Theron lavished kisses on Eried’s hipbone then licked and kissed lower. Eried cried out as Theron planted his face between his legs, breath hot against his skin, tongue and lips wet and searching.

Eried grunted, wordless, dumb with pleasure. Theron tongued Eried's balls, one hand working his cock. Eried lurched his hips upward.

Theron pulled away slowly, looking up. “Tell me what you want from me, Lord Eried Atis.”

Eried's breath came in short, stuttering gasps. His legs shook. “I--I don’t--”

“Tonight I'm making you mine,” Theron leaned in and bit Eried’s thigh. “Tell me how.”

“I--I just need you. I need you to take me--” Words fled Eried’s mind as Theron licked his shaft.

Theron pulled away but not far, still close enough Eried could feel the other man's breath tickling his skin.

Theron spoke in a low, earnest voice. “So you’re sure about being screwed by a Republic spook?” Theron held his gaze, pumping his fist over Eried's cock the entire time.

“What the hell do you think?” Eried threw his head back and moaned.

“Good. Because I'm gonna make you feel better than you’ve ever felt.” Theron licked one of his own fingers then slid it up Eried's ass so quickly Eried yelped with surprise.

“Yes. Theron. Hell yes.” Eried surprised himself with his words.

Theron was the one to moan this time. He slipped the finger out, backing away. “Get up. Turn around.”

Eried flipped over as quickly as he could manage, turning his back to Theron who pushed him forward against the bed. Hands smoothed down Eried’s sides, along the curve of his ass, pulling him open. The sensation was sudden. Eried’s knees buckled, Theron’s tongue warm and wet against him.

“Theron!” Eried had heard of this, had seen other men going at it in the back rooms of cantinas. It had made him hard just watching. The reality was better than his wettest dreams. It was pleasure that melted his mind, that made him shuddery and weak.

He barely even realized when Theron pulled away. “You’re so freaking gorgeous,” the other man murmured. Theron edged around him, pushed him onto his back against the soft, dark sheets.

This time the agent plunged Eried's cock down his throat, lips tight around his shaft. Theron pulled away, lingering on the head, then pushed down again. And again, and again.

Eried cursed. Theron sucked him harder. Eried felt fingers up his ass or palming his balls by turns, pleasure beating like a drug in his blood. He was nothing but sex and heat, Theron's lips moving faster, drawing tighter. Frantic, expert--it was more than he could take.

Lights exploded behind his eyes and he cried out. “Theron!”

Eried jammed his cock deep, coming in two fast spurts. Theron swallowed, looked down at Eried and wiped his mouth. Eried panted. His ears roared and he fell back onto the bed, trembling.

“You’re delicious,” Theron said, leaning in to kiss him. Eried tasted himself, salty and warm on Theron's lips and tongue. The other man pulled away. “Now it’s my turn.”

 

*****

 

Theron had never wanted anything so much that it was this painful.

_And from a man who used to be the enemy..._

Eried sat up, hand lingering on his still slightly swollen cock, red from Theron's vigorous attentions.

Theron felt like the world was falling away. “You're sure?”

“Do it. Now.” The Sith gazed up at Theron. His blond hair was tousled, a strand hanging over one eye. His scarred belly rose and fell with fast uneven breath, his lips parted.

Theron had never seen anything more gorgeous.

_And he wants me. Like I want him--this man who has the power to have anyone. Who could waste me with a thought._

“Great. Because I wasn't gonna wait another minute.” Theron rushed to his dresser. He grabbed a small, plain container from under a pile of shirts.

“Where do you want me, Agent Shan?” Eried seemed to linger over the title, savoring it on his tongue.

“Stay on the bed. It’s kinder. I plan to do this hard and fast.” Theron flipped open the bottle’s lid, pouring a clear gel into his palm. He smeared the lubricant over his cock, fighting not to shudder from the pressure of his own fingers as he watched Eried turn himself over on the bed, his body taut.

Eried looked back over his shoulder, eyes heavy-lidded. He was waiting. Waiting for Theron, his legs slightly spread, one hand already fisting the sheets.

Theron stood over the other man for a moment. Doing this meant no going back. It wasn’t something romantic and gentle, but it wasn’t just some one-off in a cantina back room between jobs.This was a force of nature. He wanted it more than he’d ever wanted anything in his life.

Eried lifted himself, the muscles of his ass and thighs tensed. Theron leaned down, kissed a trail from the small of the other man’s back to his ass. “Open up for me.”

Eried arched his hips higher.

“Oh yes.” Theron leaned over Eried. His voice was rough with lust. How he’d waited this long was a mystery except Eried made him want to take his time. Made him hyper-aware of every touch, every taste and sensation.

“Just fuck me,” Eried said.

Theron climbed on top and crushed Eried’s arms to his sides, already rocking against the other man. He rubbed his face against Eried’s neck, breathing him in, hearing the scrape of stubble on warm skin. Theron thrust harder, his cock pushing past tight resistance and into the other man.

“Theron--ahhh.” Eried's moaning spurred Theron further. He drew out slowly the first time.

Eried lifted his ass, begging to be taken. Theron slid in again, the slippery lube speeding him deeper. Eried pushed back against him. That one little assertion sent him over the edge.

“Eried. Savior of the galaxy, taking what I give you.” He barely even realized words were tumbling from his own tongue, rough and halting. That he was thrusting faster. “I’ve wanted you so long. Wanted to own you, to-- _unh_ \--taste.” Theron pumped furiously, his body smacking against Eried's. The slip and slide grew faster, hotter. “Say you’re mine. _Say it_ , Eried.” He ordered the other man, sliding up and down his sweat-slick body.

“I am--yours. Yours, Theron. _Fuck_ \--” Eried half-groaned the words, his voice wavering with with each of Theron’s violent thrusts.

“You _are_ mine. Mine to,” shove “screw. Mine to,” thrust and slam “suck dry. You’re all mine--” He drove into the other man so hard Eried's breath was forced out uneven grunts. “Eried!” Theron yelled and came so hard that he dizzied, collapsing on top of the other man.

Theron lay for what felt like forever catching his breath. He had no sense of time or space, of whether he had been there for minutes or hours, still inside the other man. He felt Eried flatten against the bed, sighing as he relaxed, arms slack against the sheets.

Theron struggled to get his mind orderly enough to speak. His vision was ringed in halos from going so hard, so fast. From forgetting to breathe. He dragged himself up along Eried's body until his lips brushed the other man’s right ear. “So, it’s official, then.”

“What’s official?” The warrior’s voice was low and muffled by the sheets.

“I’m kind of in love with you, Eried Atis. As in, completely, no going back, crazy in love.”

Eried didn’t reply for a moment. The Sith reached back and pulled Theron's arm around him.

Theron closed his eyes, content to lay in the dim cabin on top of Eried until the sweat dried and he started to shiver. He sat up and wrapped a sheet around his middle.

Eried moved to watch him, a slow grin curving his lips. “The Empire’s Wrath would like to make a statement of his own.”

“Oh yeah? What does Lord Wrath have to say on the matter?” Theron teased, trailing one hand lazily up and down Eried’s naked chest.

Eried spoke in his most officious tone. “I love you, Theron Shan. You are powerless to stop it.”

Theron sighed. “I can’t tell you how glad I am we’re on the same page, Sith. Now let’s get some sleep. Then wake up and do this--” he paused, looking up and down Eried’s still naked body. "Do _all_ of this, all over again. And again.”

“Then on to saving the galaxy.” Eried laughed.

“You got it,” Theron said, serious this time. “Because I mean it, Eried--I’m with you the whole crazy way.”


End file.
